


Jealousy

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Jealous Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: "So, having a weak heart excuses him from being inappropriate with your wife?" Her voice was calm, but her grip on the glass tightened.





	Jealousy

The soft music of the violins reverberated through the air, coaxing more guests onto the dance floor. His hand lay on her waist. The blue silk of her dress was soft and inviting. His hand slid down over her hip bone and landed on her derriere.

A frown appeared on her face, "Mr. Allaire, remove your hand." Her calm voice commanded. She did not turn to look at him, rather let her eyes find Heero's across the room. His deep blue eyes stared back at her. She expected his gaze to change once he realized the situation, but instead he nodded at her. She returned her gaze to the older man she continued to dance with. His face was wrinkled with age and experience. Alexander Allaire was and continues to be an influential man in politics. This event was commemorating his seventy years of age, fifty of them he spent in politics. He had lived through a few violent government changes and miraculously survived sneaking a grip of Relena.

The song ended and Relena took advantage and released herself from Mr. Allaire's grip. She bowed as politely as she could, smiling even.

"Thank you for the dance, young lady." Mr. Allaire's raspy voice said.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Allaire." She responded before leaving the dance floor as fast as she politely could. Relena found the person she wanted to see at the bar. She traversed her way through the giant ballroom to meet him there. He had a drink in his hand before she stood in front of him. "What was that?" She responded as she took a hold of the glass of champagne he had offered.

Heero's eyebrows lifted in question. "You mean the dance with Mr. Allaire?" Relena took a sip of her drink before she nodded her head. "He has a heart condition."

"So, having a weak heart excuses him from being inappropriate with your wife?" Her voice was calm, but her grip on the glass tightened.

Heero shook his head, his chocolate hair swaying with movement. "I will have a word with him. However, he is supporting your bill and I didn't want to cause a heart attack by using the same methods I did to chase away your suitors long ago."

Relena stopped taking a sip of her champagne. "What methods did you use?" Heero took the glass from her hand and placed it on the bar along with his own untouched glass of champagne. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor in silence. He put his other hand on her waist and started dancing. "Tell me, Heero." Relena said softly as she danced in step with him.

"No one died." Heero said simply.

"Was anybody injured?" She asked, smiling at the guests dancing around her.

"They injured themselves when they tried to run. I believe one fell down a flight of stairs."

"That's how he broke his leg." Relena answered. Heero looked back at her, a discernible look of jealousy erupted in his eyes. "So, your methods would cause Mr. Allaire..."

"...to possibly have a heart attack." Heero finished. "You've never been concerned with my reaction before. Why are you curious now?"

Relena averted her eyes in a nervous attempt to avoid the question. "You've always chased away any man interested in me before and I was afraid you weren't getting jealous anymore." She embarrassingly admitted. In response, Heero pulled her body closer to his. The proximity was not appropriate for the public setting but Heero didn't care.

"I will always get jealous, Relena. Mr. Allaire may have stolen an inappropriate feel for which he will answer to shortly, but I know that at the end of this night, I will be the one taking you to our home. You are mine and other people don't matter." Heero leaned down and gave her a possessive kiss, squeezing her body tightly to his own. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Feel better?"

Relena nodded and laid her head on Heero's chest. Her eyes settled on Mr. Allaire as he danced with an older woman and he moved his hand down to her backside. She smiled and closed her eyes, forgetting everyone else but Heero.

The song ended. Heero pressed his lips to Relena's forehead. "I have some business to take care of." Heero said as he left Relena on the dance floor.

"Heero, be nice. He has a heart condition." Relena called out to him with a smile on her face.

Heero stopped to turn and look at his wife. He smirked as he replied, "Not a chance."


End file.
